


Merri Kirisuma

by tsukippis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippis/pseuds/tsukippis
Summary: It’s Christmas, and Tsukasa is not happy about having to attend dinner with his family that does not support him as an Idol, but his saving grace comes in the shape of a boyfriend, who is crazy enough to go to his house in the middle of Christmas in order to kidnap him from the horrible dinner so they can have fun with each other and their friends.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 37





	Merri Kirisuma

**Author's Note:**

> hii i love leokasa

Tsukasa closed the door to his room, pushing it maybe too strongly, not caring about the noise it made, even though the sound was nothing if compared to the quiet cries that came out of his mouth. Ah, he couldn’t stand it anymore, every year was the same, it felt like a never ending cycle. His phone vibrated with notifications, but Tsukasa didn’t look at them, he only laid down on his bed and cried even more, pushing his face into his pillow. He knew he was way too old to react this way, but he was just... so unhappy.

As soon as Christmas dinner with his family came around, Tsukasa’s uncles at the table started complaining about his decision of wanting to become an Idol, and as if that was not enough his aunts also kept questioning him, questions like ‘What about the businesses administration? How is that going?’ being thrown at him mercilessly. Ten minutes in, and they all started talking about how the decision of becoming an Idol could ruin his future due to being an unsure path filled with bad songs and stupid choreographies. Maybe it was because they were all stuck in the past century and disliked the music that was popular in actuality, but listening to them talk badly of Leo’s songs was almost enough to make Tsukasa’s patience run thin, patience which was incredibly big and sturdy considering he was able to tolerate half an hour of criticisms directed towards him in not very subtle ways. But, Tsukasa didn’t last much longer after that, completely exploding and done with the situation, he spoke honestly if only to defend his dream and affirm that, even as an Idol, he would still be able to administrate his family’s businesses better than any of his uncles or aunts sitting at that table.

After that he went running to his room, saddened bu the situation, upset because his parents did not even try to defend him, because even though they claimed to support him, they always sounded like deep down they were expecting and waiting for the moment he would change minds. And that was why he stood there, locked in his room for about one hour or so, as if all his feelings were overwhelming, as if all the weight that he’s been holding over his shoulders for the past months were finally starting to drown him. All Tsukasa wanted was to have a nice Christmas, a happy one, where everyone gave him love and support and didn’t do nothing but complain about his choices— those men and women never heard him sing, never watched one of his lives, and never saw how happy and passionate he was about it.

More and more message notifications came in with each second, and it was probably the Knights members who were talking in their groupchat about how much they were enjoying the holiday, certainly a lot better and more fun than the repetitive situation that was Tsukasa’s own. And this year it turned out to be even worse, with his relatives, and to think that all he wished was to have fun. He didn’t want to look at the messages, they would only make him feel worse.

He kept sulking until he head a knock on the door, getting up to go there and check, but not before drying his face on his sleeves and taking a deep breath, he couldn’t let his situation be known.

“Tsukasa, your friend is here, he wants to talk about some Knights’ stuff with you”, his mother said, breathing heavily. “It’s Christmas, he should be home.”

Tsukasa gulped, what did she mean a friend was at his house? Why? Did something happen that was so urgent it couldn’t wait until tomorrow or until classes were back?

“It’s ok, I’ll go talk with him.”

“Go soon, and then return to dinner.”

Tsukasa only agreed with his mother, holding back a sob. He didn’t want to go back there.

He walked down the stairs, and went to meet his friend who was sitting on the couch at the living room, waiting for him. A part of Tsukasa was not surprised to find out the ‘friend’ turned out to be Leo. And his leader smiled widely as soon as he saw him, getting up and coming closer to hug him and... ah, his mouth is too close, too close—

“No!” Tsukasa nearly screamed, “Not here! Please, don’t do it, there are security cameras, my parents can see us!”

Leo visibly deflated.

“But I want to kiss Suo~”

“Yes, but you can’t.” Leo pouted at that. “I want to kiss you too, but you know…” And then Leo pouted again, more exaggeratedly this time. “Don’t do it… I love you, more than anything, and even though I can’t kiss you, I still love you.”

And then Leo, as someone who gets satisfaction from small things, finally smiled at him.

“I love Suo too.”

Tsukasa smiled too, aware that as soon as he had an opportunity, he’d use it to kiss Leo without hesitation.

“What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with your family celebrating Christmas?”

“Yes, I should, but I won’t. I don’t want to. I want to spend Christmas with my beautiful boyfriend.”, those words were enough to make Tsukasa blush.

“I want that more than anything now, but I need to stay here with my family, I’m so sorry, Leader.”

“Let’s run away!”

Tsukasa lifted his brows, shocked.

“W-what?”

“I’ll kidnap Suo~, and then you’ll have your Christmas with me.”

Tsukasa was not sure if Leo was serious or if he was only joking around.

“And how are you going to do it?”

“Let’s go!”

“What?”

“The door is open, let’s go!”

Tsukasa didn’t even know how to react, he could only stare in shock as Leo pulled him by his hand, but yet he did nothing to stop the other man from doing it, he didn’t resist, he only let himself be pulled outside his own house.

“Where will we go?”, he asked, knowing very well Leo was crazy enough to pull him out of his house without even having a plan or destination in mind.

“Naru’s House. Her parents left, then Rittsu and Sena are there to celebrate Christmas together. We’re waiting for you!”

Ah, that almost made Tsukasa’s eyes water, he was clearly still sensitive from crying earlier, and knowing that his friends wanted to spend Christmas with him, going as far as to go to his house to grab him, that made him feel good. Tsukasa soon saw Leo’s car parked in front of his mansion’s gates, knowing he must have driven there.

Tsukasa looked down at his feet.

“Thank you, really, this makes me happy.”

“Seeing Suo happy makes me happy!”

Seeing that smile on Leo’s face, Tsukasa really wanted to kiss him, but it wasn’t safe yet. They walked into the car and, as soon as they closed the doors, Tsukasa looked around making sure there was nobody in the street or nearby, and then he approached Leo, pulling him into a kiss that was slow, deep and romantic just as Tsukasa enjoyed, even though Leo was an energetic person.

“Thank you for making this my best Christmas.”

“Oh?” Leo questioned, confused. “But we haven't even arrived at the house yet.”

“Yes, I know, but having you with me makes this the best Christmas ever.”

Leo smiled at Tsukasa, looking away from the road for one small second.

“This is cruel, Suo~! I want to hug you and kiss you, but I’m driving.”

Tsukasa only laughed, but he was happy that Leo was aware he could not do that while driving lest he get distracted, that could cause a lot of serious troubles.

“You can hug and kiss me when we arrive at Narukami-senpai’s house.”

“But I want to do it noooow”, Leo said, his voice akin to the one of a spoiled child asking their parents for something.

“I love you, Leader.”

“I love you too, Suo~!”

Later, when they got to Arashi’s house, the five of them chatted a lot and had lots of fun, and Leo and Tsukasa enjoyed the moments they had where they could kiss, hug and snuggle without having to worry about people looking at them or judging them.

It was their moment, the best Christmas Tsukasa ever had, but it was far from being the best one he would have in the future, because he was sure that the passing years would bring many, many more incredible holidays beside Leo.


End file.
